Cold Illusions
by The Scentless Apprentice
Summary: The Titans meet a mysterious newcomer with spiritual and exorcist powers. But something is awfully familiar about this girl. Could she be linked to an event in the titans past? BBxRay RobxStar PG-13 for lanuage later in the chapter
1. Newcomer

Hey everybody! Hope Y'all remember me! I've decided to make my own fanfic with my beloved original character!  
  
NOTE: I tried to make this as non-corny/cheesy as possible. I want this OC to have a little more depth and stand out a little more from others. I want to make this seem as if it could really be an actual episode in the series (dissreguarding some mature language)  
  
DISCLAIMER: Well, I think pretty much everybody knows that I don't own the Teen Titans (may I add a big fat DUH!)  
  
Eeeewwwwwkaaaayyyy!!! On with the first chapter, my duckies! (o.o)

* * *

A cool breeze filled the wind. Summer was soon to end with the chills of autumn collapsing over the August humidity. Dark clouds were beggining to drift towards Jump City.  
  
A pale, rather skinny girl made her way through the crowd with her guitar over her shoulder. She was a strange-looking thing. She had stringy, chessnut-brown hair pulled back into a pony-tail, with a black and white striped beanie covering the top of her head. A blue and green hoodie with the word: "abunai" written across her chest which was Japanese for "dangerous". She had baggy pants with a chain hanging from them, purple converse shoes, and black and green striped arm-warmers wrapped up to her elbows. But what was really distinctive about this girl wa her eyes- two different colors. One deep forgest green, and the other a soft violet.  
  
Most people in the city on these kind of days usually had a glum, depressed, or even frightened look on their face on these type of dark, grey days- but this girl was not. For she looked calm, and content. She made her way down town, looking around the gigantic skyscrapers in awe. Then into the subway station with her headphones blasting, and just imagining up her own dream-land as the rest of the cold, careless city seemed to rush past her.  
  
Meanwhile, the Teen Titans were finding themselves in another difficult situation. A new sinister montser was striking the city. It was a giant, white, wolf like creature with dripping fangs and a hidious, ear piercing growl. It attacked right in the middle of the street where it was swarming with civilians. Everywhere- cars were wrecked, windows were shattered, some buildings began to crumble. The shrieks of crowded-together people all over and stares of their horror only made the scene more hectic. The police tried to block off as much as they could to keep innocent people out of the way.  
  
The Titans stormed in on the beast once again. Starfire hurling starbolts at it maniacously, Cyborg throwing old cars at him, Raven trying to suffocate it in an enclosed dark aura, Beast Boy, who was also in a wolf form tried to taunt it and about ready to strike, and Robin came up behind it and tried to jump onto the head of the beast. But it seemed that every time they got a hold of the creature, it curled up and vanished into the air. Then it re-appeared striking the Titans hard and fast from behind them. This was more than an ordinary monster.  
  
The fanticising girl came up the stairs from the dark subway. Her head came down from the clouds and the small world in her head suddenly blew up from the inside of her own mind. She heard an extremely low-frequency growl shaddering the sound of Kurt Cobain's voice in her headphones. And just when you thought her face couldn't get any paler, it turned into a bleak white from the shock. She turned to a crowd standing behind a road block which seemed to be where the commotion was.  
  
She shuved through the crowd as politely as she could to soon lay eyes on what everybody else was staring at. Five Titans being struck down badly from a familiar beast to her eyes. For she knew precisely what this was, and it wasn't going to hurt anyone without a fight from her.  
  
"Excuse me, will you hold this please?" she turned to a woman near her and handed her guitar case to the stranger. As soon as the case left her hands, she lept over the road blocks, and onto the battle scene.  
  
The Titans soon spotted her and wondered why a civilian looked like she was willing to stop the creature. Before they were able to reach her, and put her out of danger, the girl thrusted her hands out to her sides. The Titans were pulled back by the demon and pinned to the ground. There was a faint, glowing aura that did nod surround, but just seemed to spill out of the palms of her hands. The glitter of bright blue, and green began to grow brighter, and more vivid by the second. It flowed out into the air. Her eyes became a ghastly light blue, then almost completety white. Her eyes also began to bleed out strange colors. She motioned and thrusted her hands upward.  
  
Everyone began to feel spots of cold air around them. Soon, people cold see their own breath, which was very odd, for it was still summer. Soon, the glowing aura traveling from the girl's hand formed into strange little figures with faces - ghosts, if you will. Soon, millions of these little "ghosts" began to form fangs and smirks on their faces. They surrounded the giant wolf and slowly devoured it. The ghosts followed which ever motions the girl's hands made. It seemed that she was manipulating them.  
  
And slowly - very slowly- her feet began to lift up off the ground. She seemed so deeply concentrated. But just then, the devilish thing still tried to strike at the small girl. But she dodged it just in time. Though it still managed to snag the hat from the top of her head. Then, with a loud grunt, she threw her hand at the monster, and debris from all over the vanquished scene was forced over at him. The fiend gave out one last cry, then was sucked directly into the girl's heart. Debris and heat flew everywhere. But it instantly died down as her hat came falling down. She fell to the floor in disiness for an instant, but then sat up and aggorantly snatched it before it hit th ground, and yanked it back on her head.  
  
The Teen Titans slowly got up from the ground and stared in shock as the girl dusted herself off. She was mumbleing to herself about something. They stared for a little while longer, then Beast Boy was the first to speak.  
  
"Duuude... How did you do that?" he asked.  
  
"Huh?!" she was startled. "Oh. Ahhh... no big deal." The girl casually replied "Hey, you must be some kind of masscot for the fast food place around the corner, right? Glad to meat ya. Do you know where I can get train tickets?"  
  
"Uuuuuhhh....." Beast Boy at first thought she was kidding, but by the look on her face, she could tell she was serious.  
  
"Errmmm... actually, that's Beast Boy. And I'm Robin... of the Teen Titans?" he tried to explain, as he assumed she was from out of town.  
  
"What?" she looked confussed. "OooOOoohh!! Oh God, I am so sorry!" she laughed. "Yeah, know who you guys are! Sorry, I get a little dillusional in the heat." she snorted.  
  
"Leettt's seee.... Robin, of course, Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg, and... Raven!" she ran right up to her and stared. "My............. GOD! YOU ARE LIKE MY ROLEMODEL! I'VE READ ALL OF YOUR PUBLISHED POEMS AND I'VE JUST BEEN DYING TO MEET YOU!!"  
  
Raven looked at her a little bit funny. "Well... um. I guess it's nice to have a fan."  
  
"Hello new friend!!" Starfire replied, giving one of her near-death-causing hugs. "I must let you taste my new-friend-initiation pudding! Will you be so kind as to come back to the tower so I may prepare some for you?"  
  
"Right." she said with her lungs crushed by Starfire's embrace. "As soon as I can breath agaaiiinnn."  
  
Cyborg rolled his eyes as Starfire let her go. "Right... sooo where exactly are you from, Miss uhhh...."  
  
"Lyric. No miss. Just Lyric. And I don't exactly come from once place. I'm just a drifter, I guess. Ya know, I can never really stay in one place for too long. I wanna get out there. I usually just camp out alot."  
  
"Noo!! My new frind should not have to spend nights all alone in the middle of nowhere!"  
  
Lyric gave a small chuckle. "I'm never alone." she looked up as small floating figures soared up in the air and huvered down beside her.  
  
"Duuuddee... are those g-ghosts?" Beast Boy stared a little bit frightened.  
  
"Yep. But don't worry, these little guys won't hurt you. They're my friends. Pretty much the only ones I've ever had. Same for them. I listen to them, and they listen to me. They help me, and I help them."  
  
"Wicked...." Beast Boy exclaimed.  
  
"I've read all of your articles on the spiritual world, Raven. They're really inspiring to me."  
  
"Wow. Really?" She managed to crack a smile. "I think I'm gonna like this kid."  
  
"Do you guys know where I can get a bite to eat?"  
  
"Why don't you come back and chow with us?" Cyborg offered.  
  
"Yes! And I shall prepare my new pudding for all of you!" Starfire's eyes sparkled.  
  
"Aahh... sure, why not?" Lyric tried not to look disgusted. "Just let me grab my- ..... My guitar!! Crap! I left it with that lady! Where'd she go?"  
  
"Don't worry, we'll help you find it." Robin pulled out his communicator.  
  
"No worries, Robin. Hang on one sec." Lyric made a loud whistle between her teeth. "Yo! Lefty!"  
  
Another especially small, blue, rather cute ghost with a smile, flew up to her face and left a trail of cold air. "Think you can fetch my guitar case?"  
  
The weird little creature made a small noise and nodded. Then zipped into the crowd, retreiving the dusty guitar case from the side of the street and back into the girl's hands. "Thanks Lefty."  
  
"Wow. Talk about service." Cyborg said. "C'mon let's head back!"  
  
As they all ran off, Robin stayed behind for a moment, pondering.  
  
"Yo, Robin, everything aiight?" Cyborg also stayed befhind to question him.  
  
"I guess so..." he exclaimed "Something just seems... familiar... I swear, I'm having deja vu or something..."

* * *

THE END! MWAHAHAHHA!!! Okay, no not really. MORE COMING SOON, DAMMIT! lol so tell me, could there be less conry-ness, or was it aiight?  



	2. The Clip

YO!!!!!!! o.0 Yeah..... Oh! And I'm not really planning on pairing Lyric with anybody. I may make her flirt a little with Cy if I feel like it, but this is mostly going to turn out to be BB&Ray later on. Thanx for the reviews!  
-skitters off-

* * *

"DAYUM! This place it alot bigger on the inside! I mean, what a joint! I'd kill to live like this." Lyric siad as she entered the living room and gazed up at the ceiling, then sat down on the couch.  
  
"Yeah, you'd be suprised at all the funds we get for saving the town." Cyborg smirked. "But we give most of the money to charity and use the rest to pay for the house.  
  
"Mmmm...." Lyric laid on the couch on her back to test out how comfy it was, then turned over on her face. But it smelled rather strange, and she picked her head up.. "Pew. Did somebody wet the couch or something, or is this mayonaise I'm smellin?" Lyric felt around under the couch cushion and pulled out to find an ancient can of mayonaise. "Woah...Well, I guess that answers my question..." she stared wide eyed.  
  
"Aw, man! I thought we threw that thing out!" Beast Boy  
  
"Ahh, perfect!" Starfire said as she snatched the can of old, moldy mayo and put it in her concoction of 'pudding'.  
  
The other titans gave a sick-looking face. But Lyric just shugged. "Better out than in, I always say. Plus, I haven't eaten since last night."  
  
"So how about you get your bags we help you unpack? You're welcome to spend a few nights." Robin offered.  
  
"Thanks, guys! This is gonna be awsome! Actually, pretty much all of my stuff is in my guitar case, over there." She pointed out to the black case which seemed barely big enough to hold a mildy worn in instrument.  
  
"This is all you have with you?" Cyborg questioned, while trying to get it open, but it seemed to be seeled as tight as a drum and would not open.  
  
"You'd be suprised what you can fit in this old thing. Here, there's a little trick to opening it." Lyric kicked the ebony black case's latch with the corner of her heal and it sprung open, bursting out a mountain of luggage. In the enourmous pile, was a large wardrobe of hooded sweatshirts, a collection of beanies and wristbans, music sheets and posters, at least a hundred pairs of striped socks and wristwatches, a gigantic CD collection, and a 'Gir' plushie that began to actually blink at them.  
  
"Talk about your compact suitcase." Beast Boy laughed.  
  
"So... ever play super smash bros?" Cyborg raised his eyebrow in question.  
  
"Aw, you kidding? It's my favorite!" Lyrics said.  
  
"Great! Now we can do four-player!" Robin said.  
  
"WOO! What are we waiting for?!" Beast Boy said, tossing her a controler and turning on the gamestation. Raven sighed as she sat at the far end of the couch and read her book.  
  
A few hours past, all of them spending their own definition of "quality time".....  
  
"Dammit! I can't get up there!" Robin scowled. "How do you jump?!"  
  
"A! Press A!" Lyric said with her eyes glued to the screen.  
  
Just then, Starfire floated and bubbled out into the living room with a rediculously big grin on her face and a tray of some form of glop in her hands. "Friends, come and we shall feast upon lunch with our new friend, Lyric! Please, taste!"  
  
The others tried to shake their head and motion with their hands scilently behind Starfire's back. But Lyric took one look at them, and then shrugged. With that, she scooped up a piece with her index finger, and tasted it.  
  
"Hmmmmm...." she mumbled as she chewed.  
  
"Well, is it not how you would say in your form of tongue, 'the shiz-nite'"? she asked, trying to sound right, while the others tried not to burst out into hysterical laughter at what she said.  
  
Lyric finally gulped it down. "Mmmm... taste like... mac N' cheese, and fried pomagrante with ketchup, mashed potatoes, indian trout, honey mustard, some of those little bacon bits, butered popcorn, rasberry pie, and maybe a hint of lemon..." she said all at once while licking her lips.  
  
"But there's just one thing missing..." she reached out into her back pocket and pulled out a small read bottle "Good ol' Texas hot sauce! Picked this baby up in Dallas." With that, she dumped a massive ammout (for hot sauce) onto the dish, and immediately stuffed it into her mouth. The titans have never such a skinny girl eat so much.  
  
This pointed out a very un-welcoming memory for Raven. It reminded her of somebody awfully familiar. Like a certain no good, traiting, boy-manipulating, annoying, little bitch who acted almost just like her.  
  
"She used to eat just like that." Beast Boy sighed sadly.  
  
"... 'She' as in who?" Lyric paused and looked up.  
  
"An old friend of ours.." Starfire said looking down forlorn. "I believe she is no longer with us..."  
  
Beast Boy furiously pounded his hands on the table.  
  
"That's not true, Starfire! How could you even say that?!" he yelled. "She is alive, and she's going to come back! .... Somehow... you'll see...."  
  
There was an akward scilence after that. The friendly air was suddenly broken.  
  
"Will you just listen to yourself?" Raven snapped "Every time somebody mentions something about her, you go bolistic! It's been months, Beast Boy! She may never come back. Why can't you just accept th fact that she's de-"  
  
Before finishing her lecture, Beast Boy yanked her by the arm and lead her out of the room to talk in private. "Excuse us for a sec." he said. They left the room, but you could still hear both of them shouting at each other. They listened closely to them at each other's throats.  
  
Lyric suddenly didn't feel so welcome anymore.  
  
"Look, it's getting late. I don't want to cause any trouble, so maybe I should go."  
  
"Nonsense!" Starfire held onto our arm. "Please excuse our two squabbling friends. They tend to argue at various times. Please stay with us!"  
  
"Yeah, Lyric. You can still stay. It's no big deal. They'll get over it. Really." Robin insissted.  
  
"C'mon, I'll show you to your room." said Cyborg.  
  
"Thanks." Lyric gave a soft smile.  
  
Riding up the elevator, then twisting through the hallways and corridors, when it just seemed like an eternity, they finally reached where Lyric would stay.  
  
"This is where our old friend's room. I'm sure it'll suit you fine, though." Cyborg said flicking on the light switch. Lyric just stared across the room blankly. Cyborg looked down at her. "A little dusty, since the last time we cleaned up in here, but it ain't too shabby other than that."  
  
Lyric gazed herself over to the old mirror. "It's perfect." she smiled. "Thanks for letting me stay."  
  
"No problem." said Cyborg "We'll have dinner in a few hours, so you can pretty much go wherever you want till then." Cyborg headed out the bedroom door, but then popped his head back in "Oh, except Raven's room. Try and keep as far away from there as you can. Trust me."  
  
Lyric nodded.  
After he finally left the room, Lyric explored the old room a little more. She dusted off the old dresser and began to unpack her clothes. But as she did so, she felt her breath run cold. An extreme chill rushed down her throat. She turned around vigorously, but saw nothing. Nothing... but a blue butterfly hairclip sitting in the middle of the room. As soon as she set eyes upon it, she heard Raven and Beast Boy fighting from around the corner again. Lyric slowly cracked the door open and watched from a safe distance.  
  
"Every time. EVERY TIME! You always have to pick fights with me over this! Why is always only you who has a problem with me still sulking?! You just can't accept the fact that I'm in love with somebody else." he shouted in her face.  
  
"Because you need to get a grip on yourself, Beast Boy! You have to accept that it's the way life is, and leave it in the past! You can't spend the rest of your life moaping over a girl! Soon, it will effect the way you fight and protect others, and you can wind up making one of the biggest mistakes of your life?!" she lectured.  
  
"All you ever care about is how it effects my fighting, and stanima. What about my feelings, Raven? It's kinda hard to fight with a broken heart. Oh yeah, that's right, you don't HAVE one! The only mistake made here is that I once called you my friend, when the only thing you do is criticize me! Well, I'm sick of these lectures, sick of you jumping all over my back and I'm SICK of YOU!!!!" with that, he stomped away from her, and slammed his door.  
  
But not Raven. She didn't move. She just stood there, watching him walk off with his fists clenched. The face on her look was no longer angry. It was hurt.  
  
Lyric stayed there until the scene finally, ended when Raven finally walked away. Lyric closed her door, and turned once again to that old hairclip still sitting on the floor. She held her breath, scooped it up, and stared at it in scilence. That was until she heard an unfamiliar wind whistle through her ears. She looked up in the corner of the room, but saw nothing. but a mirror hanging on the wall. She blew the dust off the glass and stared at her reflection, thn back at the clip in her hands.  
  
"So it was you who I'm supposed to look for.... you caused all this..."

* * *

So how ya likin it so far? And you'll find out Lyric is much different from Terra in many ways. I don't like Terra. She just happens to be part of this story. Tell me if you have any suggestions. Please Review!  
........... -SLOWLY INCHES AWAY LEAVING A SLIMY TRAIL LIKE A SLUG-  



End file.
